Sidewinder
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Just a little look into the life of young Lucius Malfoy. Strange happenings occur when Lucius encounters the Dark Lord.  LuciusXNarcissa


**Author's Note: Yes, I'm back. No, this is not my usual genre, but I welcome you to it anyway! I think this is going to be a really good story :) I have my hopes up and my fingers crossed.**

**Summary: Just a little look into the life of young Lucius Malfoy. Strange happenings occur when Lucius encounters the Dark Lord. LuciusXNarcissa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places depicted. The only character I own is the one I have created. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. All I own are the books and movies :)

* * *

**

{Era of the Marauders}

_Young Lucius Malfoy blinked in astonishment. Once again he has completely screwed up a mission for the Dark Lord and once again he was spared because of what he thought was a guardian angel. Of course it was ridiculous. He was never a particular believer in the supernatural but every time his dark Master is about to punish him, Lucius would swear upon the punishment of the Cruciatus Curse that a shimmering woman appeared in the corner of his eye and somehow spared him the brunt of the pain. She was a vision of beauty and hope in a situation of death and suffering. Her dirty blonde hair fell in loose ringlets well down her back and her head was always bent down, as if she was praying for him. Her large white wings would always alert him of her presences, shining in the light or even giving off a light of their own. Just once he wished he could look her in the eyes and thank her for saving him._

"Woah Lucius, you ok there?" Samuel Parkinson asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, lost in thought," he muttered, shaking his head in an effort to clear his mind. He was somewhat successful, the image of his supposed guardian angel falling to the recess of his consciousness.

Sam whistled lowly, "It looked like an epic battle of thought to say the least. What on earth could you possibly have been thinking about?"

"It was nothing of importance," Lucius recovered smoothly, giving his friend a warning look.

Sam snorted in disbelief but didn't push him and changed the subject, "So how are you and Narcissa? Are you going to propose to her sometime in the year? I mean, it is our last year at Hogwarts, you may not get another chance."

"I do not wish to discuss the future of my relationships with you, Sam."

The young man rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded distinctly like "whatever" but he once again didn't push him.

Lucius would never admit it to a soul, but he knew he was lucky to have Samuel Parkinson as a friend. He was thoughtful, cunning, intelligent, and extremely relax. Lucius was honestly surprised that his friend's easy-going attitude didn't mar his acceptance to the House of Slytherin.

"Dude you're zoning out again," Sam said, jabbing him in the side with a well-placed elbow.

Lucius glared at him coolly but made an attempt to eat his breakfast.

"Lucius?"

The young Malfoy heir looked over his shoulder to see the person they were talking about earlier.

"Yes Narcissa?"

The young Narcissa Black smiled slyly at him and asked in a hopeful tone, "Are we still going together to Hogsmeade today?"

"Of course my love," Lucius answered promptly before returning to his meal, "I will meet you at the Hogwarts entrance as soon as breakfast is over."

Sam didn't point out to the already partially agitated man, but Lucius definitely ate faster to meet his precious Narcissa for their date.

"Have fun with Cissy today," Sam said before he bade Lucius goodbye to go work on his long procrastinate Potions essay.

Lucius found Narcissa waiting patiently for him, seated on a bench near the giant double doors that served as the main entrance to Hogwarts. She was wearing fitted, dark wash blue jeans and a black sweater that accented her curves. A Slytherin scarf hung loosely around her neck and her light blonde hair was pulled up into a clip on the back of her head.

"My love," Lucius whispered, taking her hand in his and kissing it quickly. Narcissa gave her boyfriend a soft smile and stood, stretching her legs before teasingly dragging him down the path towards Hogsmeade. On their way, the two discussed their destinations for the day. Narcissa really wanted to go to Gladrags Wizardwear and Honeydukes. Much to Narcissa's dismay, Lucius had to make a brief stop at particularly dark shop that was closely related to Borgin & Burkes in nature.

"You don't have to go with me, you can wait outside. It won't take me long," Lucius offered as they approached the sinister shop.

Narcissa looked up at the shop sign doubtfully, its name etched into the dark wood: _The Sidewinder_.

"What a creepy name for a shop," she muttered to herself, but was determined to go with her boyfriend, even if she didn't like it.

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked only to receive a nod.

"Why is it called The Sidewinder?" Narcissa asked as Lucius browsed the assortment of dark objects on the shelves for what he was looking for.

"It's the name of a rattlesnake, _Crotalus cerastes_. Beautiful creatures really."

Lucius and Narcissa froze at the sound of the chilling voice behind them. They turned slowly to face the Dark Lord, Lucius decisively putting himself in between his Master and his beloved.

"Now Lucius, no need to be defensive, I am merely hear to…chat."

"Please allow Narcissa to leave so we may chat alone, Master," Lucius asked quietly.

Voldemort looked surprised at the meek request and thought momentarily. Finally he decided, "Very well, Lucius. Ms. Black, you may wait outside of the shop for Lucius here."

Narcissa looked deeply opposed to leaving Lucius alone with the Dark Lord, but she bowed slightly before retreated from The Sidewinder.

"Fascinating."

"What is fascinating, my Lord?" Lucius dared question.

"You care quite a lot for this girl. I expect you two to be married by the end of the school year?"

Once again, deciding to be daring, Lucius asked, "Is that a question or a command?"

"I would never order you to marry someone, Lucius. I am merely, showing my favor and blessing on the union," the Dark Lord with a crooked smirk.

"Of course, my Lord. I had already planned on this in any case," Lucius said quietly, bowing deeply.

"There is the other matter…"

Lucius paled as the Dark Lord pulled his wand from his robes.

"Master?" Lucius looked up at Voldemort, a questioning look in his ice blue eyes.

"I do not feel that I have adequately punished you for your last mistake. You seem to have come from the punishment practically unscathed, something I find quite intriguing."

Lucius went to both knees and bowed his head dejectedly; there was no room for argument with the dark wizard before him.

"_Crucio._"

A blinding sensation assaulted his eyes as he watched his angel materialize to his left. Her head was still bowed and her wings curled around her tightly in the confined space of the shop. Voldemort didn't even seem to notice the new arrival, but Lucius' eyes were glued to her. He noticed for the first time that her mouth was moving and her face was not one of particular peace. Lucius didn't notice, however, that the Dark Lord had finished with the punishment and had already Apparate away. And for the first time, his angel looked up and opened her eyes.

Her eyes were not quite emerald, but rather a lighter green like jade. The jade eyes took his breath away as the angel stared into his very soul.

"Lucius Malfoy."

Her musical voice floated into his haze of thought.

"This will be the last time I protect you from the Dark Lord Voldemort. You will not be in danger in the years to come, though there are no guarantees. Please stay safe. Until we meet again."

Before she could disappear from him forever, he cried out, "WAIT!"

She paused, halfway dematerialized but she stayed slightly visible, "Yes Lucius?"

"Can you at least tell me your name?" he requested.

The angel smiled and replied, "Rei."

"Thank you, Rei," Lucius whispered as she completely vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading and taking the time to click on this lil fic. I would love a review!**

******A/N (12/6/10): I've decided to change this to a oneshot. I had this huge story revolving around in my head for this but I think it'll be better this way unless people want me to continue. So bam, this is technically the first story I've ever completed. Kinda sad considering I had a ton of plans for it, but ooooh well! Hope you enjoyed it!**

******-Serpent-**


End file.
